The present invention relates generally to a box construction, and is more particularly concerned with the construction of and method of making one of the sections of a two-section box.
Although not limited thereto, the present invention has prime utility in connection with boxes of the type used for displaying small ornamental articles, such as jewelry and the like. Boxes of this general type usually comprise a base section and a cover section, both of which may be of indentical construction. Hinge means are normally provided for hingedly attaching the two sections to each other, and frequently said hinge means are spring loaded so that the cover will normally be resiliently maintained either in a closed position or in a completely open position. Box sections of this general type are made of a variety of different materials, such as cardboard, plastic, and in some cases are provided with a metallic shell for strength purposes. Boxes of this general type, constructed of cardboard or similar material, are shown, for example, by Young, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,648,486; 3,121,909; and 3,343,745.
Where the box sections are constructed of a relatively soft material, such as cardboard or the like, as in the above mentioned Young patents, the usual procedure is to die cut a blank of cardboard, notch it at its four corners, and then fold the four side edges of the blank inwardly to provide the side walls of the section. Means are then provided at the four corners to secure the adjacent edges of the side walls to each other. Various problems have been found to exist in cardboard box sections of this type. First of all, in order to provide sufficient strength for the box section, the cardboard must be relatively thick, thus increasing the weight and material cost of the box. In addition, problems have existed in securing the adjacent edges of the side walls to each other, and, in many cases, overlaps had to be provided whereby either the interior or exterior of the corner would not be completely smooth, thus detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the box.
It is therefore one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a box section constructed of a soft material, such as cardboard or the like, wherein less material is required for making a structurally strong section, thus resulting in a box section that is both lighter in weight and less costly.
A further object of this invention is the provision of a box section that is constructed of cardboard or the like and that is constructed so as to be completely smooth at all of its corners.
Another object is the provision of a box section that more readily lends itself to a wide variety of ornamental features, including a combination of colors and/or materials, etc.
In carrying out the aforesaid objectives, I provide a box section that is made up of two separate components, i.e., a peripheral rim and a cover member. The rim is formed from an elongated strip of cardboard or the like which is cut to the desired length and is then scored longitudinally to provide a fold line for reversely bending a longitudinal flange against one surface of the strip. Before this bending operation is performed, the strip is scored transversely to define the fold lines for the corners of the rim, and the longitudinal flange is notched adjacent the score lines so that when the flange is bent upwardly against the surface of the strip, and the strip is folded at the aforesaid transverse score lines, there will be sufficient clearance at the corners for the reversely bent flange. After the reversely bent flange has been folded against and secured to a surface of the strip, the strip is folded to define a peripheral rim, with the ends of the strip in abutting relation, said ends preferably being located intermediate one of the sides of the rim rather than at a corner thereof, although this is not essential. It will thus be seen that the reversely bent flange defines a shoulder along the inner surface of the rim, which shoulder is spaced from the opposite longitudinal edge of the rim. The cover member is nothing more than a cardboard blank notched at its corner and having side wall portions inwardly folded along its edges, said side wall portions being snugly received within the peripheral rim, with the edges of said side wall portions abutting the aforesaid shoulder. After the cover member has been inserted into the rim, means are provided for securing said cover member to said rim to said rim to complete the assembly.
By constructing the box section in the foregoing manner, the rim portion may be made of somewhat thinner cardboard stock than would normally be employed for a cardboard box section, since the reversely bent flange imparts additional strength to the rim. In addition, the cover member may be made of substantially thinner cardboard stock, since it is the rim portion which actually imparts structural rigidity to the box section. Obviously, the rim portion and cover member may be covered with any ornamental sheet material; and since the rim portion and cover member are separate elements prior to assembly, they may be covered with different materials and/or different-color materials in order to provide interesting two-tone effects to the assembled box section.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.